Invitation
by Aori Yuu
Summary: "Aku mohon, aku tidak tahu lagi harus meminta bantuan dengan siapa lagi selain kau."/"Hinata adalah kekasihku kini."/"Pe-pesta?/"Undangan untuk Hinata mana?"/"Hn, dia tidak diundang."/ SasuHina always, mind to RnR? warning inside


Perkenalan mereka di mulai saat awal musim gugur beberapa tahun lalu, saat keluarga Sabaku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah sahabat lama mereka di Konoha, keluarga besar Hyuuga.

Putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku adalah satu-satunya yang tidak merasa antusias saat itu, bocah yang pada saat itu masih menginjak usia delapan tahun memang lebih senang berdiam diri di kediamannya di Suna daripada harus bepergian mengunjungi seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

Tapi semua berbeda saat ia mulai berkenalan dengan putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan pipi chubby yang memerah, badan mungil yang disembunyikannya di belakang sosok ayahnya, bocah cilik itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan malu-malu pada sosok Sabaku Gaara sebagai Hyuuga Hinata, nama yang kemudian terus terpatri di benak bungsu Sabaku tersebut.

Dua tahun berlalu, dan Gaara semakin menyukai bagian manapun dalam hidupnya yang menyangkut Hyuuga Hinata. Gaara selalu memaksa keluarganya untuk datang ke Konoha, dan kalaupun permintaan itu tidak terpenuhi, ia akan nekat menyebrang kota seorang diri meski tanpa persetujuan kedua orang tuanya. Semua itu demi bertemu Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa dekat dengannya, namun meski Hinata sendiri merupakan gadis yang sangat pemalu, Gaara sadar dirinya bukanlah satu-satunya pria yang dekat dengan gadis itu. Terkadang Gaara merasa ada beberapa serpihan dunia Hinata yang tidak dapat dimasukinya, bukan karena Hinata tidak mengizinkannya, melainkan karena seseorang telah berada di sana, jauh di hati Hinata, tempat yang tidak mungkin dijangkaunya.

"Na-namanya Sasuke-kun, dia berjanji akan kembali ke Konoha saat kami duduk di bangku Junior nanti."

Gaara ingat bagaimana ekspresi Hinata saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, wajah manisnya begitu menampakkan kebahagiaan, serta mata bulan indahnya yang terus memancarkan cahaya harapan. Gaara tahu bahwa siapapun yang bernama Sasuke itu pasti memiliki tempat spesial di hati Hinata, dan meski penasaran, Gaara berusaha untuk tidak mengetahui bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan mereka itu.

Berpikir bahwa sekarang mereka telah menduduki bangku kelas enam sekolah dasar, Gaara lantas berharap pada Tuhan agar waktu mereka terhenti di sini. Gaara tidak ingin waktu bergerak, yang berarti semakin dekat jarak antara Hinata dan Sasuke, Gaara tahu bahwa saat itu ia tidak akan lagi bisa memiliki Hinata. Pikiran yang terlalu rumit untuk bocah seumurannya bukan? Namun siapa sangka jika itu benar-benar terjadi?

Benar saja, tepat saat keluarga Sabaku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Konoha, di saat yang sama Hinata mengabarinya bahwa Sasuke Uchiha telah kembali. Kembali ke pelukan Hinata, mengambil Hinatanya, membawanya jauh darinya.

Dan inilah awal semuanya, awal dimana Gaara harus mulai menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan bisa memiliki Hinata. Bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU,dll.

No flame but it's okay for concrit^^

**Disclaimer : ** '-'a #tampang bingung -plak

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuHina [Always]

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

•

•

•

_**Invitation**_

"A-aku tidak bisa Gaara," Hinata menunduk dalam, merasa kurang nyaman karena baru saja menolak permintaan teman dekatnya.

"Tidak bisa atau tidak mau?" Tanya Gaara dingin, pemuda itu menghela nafas menyadari Hinata tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Karena Sasuke?"

Hinata lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, tetapi wajah manisnya yang memerah sudah cukup bagi Gaara untuk menebak jawaban gadis itu. "Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana jika hanya untuk seminggu saja? Setelahnya semua akan kembali normal. Aku tidak tahu harus dengan siapa lagi meminta tolong jika bukan kau, Hinata. Aku tidak mau berakhir dengan wanita-wanita pilihan Temari-_nee_ dan _Kaa_-_san_." Gaara berusaha meyakinkan Hinata seraya mencengkram kedua pundak gadis itu ringan.

"Ba-baiklah, ha-hanya seminggu saja kan?" Hinata yang sengat tidak enak jika harus menolak –lagi- permintaan Gaara pun akhirnya setuju. "Ta-tapi jika di tempat umum bi-bisakah kita bertingkah biasa saja?"

Gaara menghela nafas pendek sebelum menatap mata bulan Hinata. "Tidak bisa, Temari-_nee_ pasti akan mencari tahu apapun tentangku, dia tidak akan segan-segan bertanya pada orang lain yang bahkan tidak mengenaliku secara keseluruhan. Kau tidak ingin mengambil resiko ketahuan kan?"

Hinata nampak berpikir sebentar. "Ja-jadi aku tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun?"

"Ya."

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Sasuke-_kun_?"

Gaara memandang Hinata tajam, tahu bahwa ia tidak menyukai nama itu keluar dari bibir Hinata.

"Kau tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun, terutama Sasuke." Tekan Gaara.

"Ta-tapi a-"

"Kau sudah janji, Hinata. Kau sudah janji akan membantuku, untuk kali ini saja bisakah tidak berhubungan dengan Sasuke sama sekali?'

Hinata menunduk diam, sedetik kemudian ia tampak ragu untuk mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Ba-baiklah."

Dan Gaara pun tersenyum senang, tahu bahwa kali ini memiliki sesuatu yang disimpannya berdua dengan Hinata, hanya dengan Hinata, tanpa Sasuke yang terlibat di dalamnya.

Gaara meminta Hinata untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya dengan alasan Temari-_nee_ dan _Kaa_-_san_nya yang terus menerus ingin menjodohkannya dengan anak rekan bisnis ayahnya.

Bukan salah siapapun, Gaara yang merupakan penerus perusahaan keluarga dianggap harus memiliki pasangan yang tepat, ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Gaara tidak memiliki teman perempuan selain Hinata, maka dari itu ibu dan kakaknya menjadi ngotot untuk mencarikannya pendamping yang tepat –tanpa persetujuannya.

Gaara lantas mengatakan bahwa ia telah memiliki kekasih, parahnya kakaknya malah tidak percaya karena Gaara tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun selain Hinata, dan saat itulah Gaara tanpa sadar mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah kekasihnya –dan hal ini merupakan impian terpendam yang diinginkannya sejak dulu.

Temari tidak langsung percaya, mengingat ia juga mengetahui perihal sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu berada di sisi Hinata dan sebaliknya. Gaara tahu Temari akan mencari tahu tentang kebenaran ucapannya, karenanya ia harus meminta tolong pada Hinata agar membantunya agar Temari percaya pada kalimatnya.

**XxXxXxX**

"Kau darimana?" Sasuke bertanya seraya menatap Hinata intens. "Kau bersama Gaara?" Lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Aaa, hmm… ti-tidak kok, aku dari kantin dengan Ino-chan tadi," ujar Hinata berbohong. Hinata tahu Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai jika ia bertemu dengan Gaara, terlebih jika hanya berdua. Sasuke sangat posesif padanya, pemuda itu bahkan melarangnya bergaul dengan sejumlah cowok di sekolah ini termasuk Gaara. Tetapi Hinata tidak keberatan, bahkan saat Sasuke mencoba untuk mengatur hidupnya sekalipun. Hinata tahu Sasuke sayang padanya, dan ia pun demikian. Baginya Sasuke adalah segalanya dan Hinata tahu bahwa dirinya pun adalah segalanya untuk Sasuke.

Tapi bukan berarti Hinata hanya akan mempedulikan Sasuke, bagaimanapun sosok Hinata sebagai gadis berhati lembut yang tidak tegaan tetap melekat pada dirinya. Terkadang Hinata harus menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sasuke demi menolong orang lain, termasuk dalam kasus Gaara kali ini.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan Hinata sebagai pacarnya ataupun mengajak gadis itu untuk menjalin hubungan, tapi seluruh siswa tahu bahwa hubungan mereka jauh lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Meski tidak ada hubungan resmi, seluruh murid sudah memahami bahwa Hyuuga Hinata adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah milik Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?" Lagi, pandangan itu seolah menusuk Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng ragu, terlintas di benaknya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke namun kembali diurungkannya karena bisa menebak Sasuke pasti akan melarangnya melanjutkan sandiwara ini.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau bersama Gaara, kau tahu itu." Pelan, Sasuke membawa Hinata ke dalam dekapannya, tidak peduli akan suasana koridor yang lumayan ramai oleh para murid yang berlalu lalang menuju kantin dan sebagainya. "Aku takut Hinata, hanya dengan melihat saja aku tahu dia menginginkanmu. Harusnya aku memang tidak meninggalkanmu beberapa tahun lalu ke Ame, dia jadi memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekatimu." Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat, lalu mencium puncak kepala gadis itu ringan.

Hinata tidak menjawab, hanya mencerna kalimat Sasuke seraya menikmati pelukan hangat pemuda itu. Tidak ada yang patut dipersalahkan di sini. Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk tinggal seorang diri saat keluarga Uchiha memutuskan untuk pindah ke Ame, dan tidak ada pilihan lain baginya selain mengikuti keluarganya.

Hinata dan Sasuke telah saling mengenal sejak keduanya mulai bisa mengingat, persahabatan lama yang dijalin oleh kedua keluarga, ditambah kenyataan nyonya keluarga Mikoto yang sangat menginginkan anak perempuan –dan begitu pula sebaliknya, membuat Hinata dan Sasuke tumbuh bersama dalam lingkungan yang sama dan memberikan keduanya ikatan yang begitu erat satu sama lain.

Meski Sasuke pindah sekalipun, yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata kecil hanyalah bocah bermata onyx tersebut. Hubungan jarak jauh belum terlalu sulit untuk usia mereka saat itu, karena keduanya sama-sama belum memiliki kekhawatiran akan pihak ketiga yang bisa saja memisahkan keduanya.

Hinata bersabar selama kurang lebih tiga tahun, dengan janji yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke yang mengatakan akan kembali ke Konoha saat mereka duduk di bangku Junior nanti, Hinata bertahan untuk menutup hatinya rapat-rapat yang kemudian hanya akan dibukanya untuk Sasuke.

Saat kedatangan Gaara pun begitu, meski Hinata terlihat akrab dengan bocah berambut merah tersebut, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa tiap malamnya Hinata akan duduk di atas kasur empuknya seraya memandang foto Sasuke dan dirinya seraya menangis tersedu. Hinata rindu Sasuke, sangat. Dan itu tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh sosok pemuda lain.

Lalu Sasuke kembali, mengembalikan keceriaan Hinata yang sempat terkubur dalam. Hinata dan Sasuke, bersama selalu sejak Junior hingga duduk di bangku kelas dua Senior saat ini. Hinata tidak bisa jika tanpa Sasuke, dan Sasuke bukanlah apa-apa tanpa Hinata. Bahkan saat ratusan fans Sasuke maupun pemuda-pemuda lain yang menyukai Hinata mulai menyebarkan gossip aneh agar hubungan keduanya retak, ikatan di antara mereka tetap erat seakan tidak terpengaruh oleh apapun.

"Aku sayang Sasuke-kun." Dan begitulah, hanya kalimat sederhana namun penuh makna yang diucapkan oleh Hinata namun mampu membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Ingin rasanya Hinata menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke, namun kemudian memutuskan untuk bertahan demi Gaara, pemuda yang dianggapnya sahabat.

**XxXxXxX**

"Lima hari lagi ulang tahun Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun mau apa?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar, mata bulan beningnya menyiratkan kasih sayang pada sosok pemuda yang tengah di tatapnya itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata, aku hanya mau Hyuuga Hinata." Sahut Sasuke lembut, Hinata tahu Sasuke tengah menggodanya, hanya saja pemuda itu kerap kali memasang tampang serius yang membuat wajah Hinata selalu sukses merona.

"Sapa itu Hyuuga Hinata? Aku tidak kenal," ujar Hinata mencoba menanggapi candaan Sasuke, keduanya kini tengah berbaring santai di karpet kamar Hinata seraya menikmati malam minggu bersama.

"Sosok yang begitu cantik dan manis dengan rambut sepinggang dan mata bulan yang indah." Ujar Sasuke seadanya, ia kemudian berguling ringan dan menindih tubuh Hinata yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu Anda salah nama, Uchiha-_san_. Yang kau maksud itu adalah Hyuuga Neji." Hinata berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat Sasuke mendengus pendek mendengar nama sepupunya itu, Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak begitu akur dengan Neji, tapi bukan berarti mereka saling membenci.

"Yang aku inginkan adalah gadis berambut indigo yang sekarang tengah menatapku penuh cinta," Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah Hinata yang semakin merona, tangan kanan yang sejak tadi dijadikannya penopang agar tidak menindih tubuh Hinata seluruhnya pun mulai membelai surai indigo itu pelan.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah mendapatkannya sejak dulu." Ujar Hinata malu-malu seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Hal ini sudah biasa baginya, saat Sasuke menindih tubuhnya dan menatapnya begitu intens.

Sasuke memaksa Hinata agar menatapnya, lalu mulai mendekatkan bibir satu sama lain demi menyesap kecupan manis yang telah menjadi rutinitas bagi keduanya. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata erat, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini Hinata lah yang berada di atas menindih tubuhnya. Hinata mengecup bibirnya lembut, dan ia membalasnya. Sebuah _kissing scene_ yang begitu manis andai saja tidak tidak diinterupsi oleh suara bel rumah yang terus berbunyi nyaring.

**XxXxXxX**

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Sasuke berujar sinis kala mendapati sosok Gaara yang sedang berdiri tegap dengan wajah datarnya di depan rumah Hinata.

"Aku ingin mengajak Hinata kencan." Jawab pemuda berambut merah itu santai.

"Kencan? Pulanglah, Hinata tidak akan pernah kencan denganmu. Dan jangan pernah mendekati Hinata lagi, mengerti?" Sasuke berusaha mengontrol emosinya, berusaha untuk tidak memukul wajah pemuda yang berani-beraninya mendekati Hinata-nya itu.

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku, Uchiha. Hinata adalah pacarku kini."

Tubuh Hinata menjadi kaku seketika saat mendengar kalimat Gaara, ia tidak percaya pemuda itu mengatakan langsung di hadapan Sasuke seperti ini.

"Jangan membual, Hinata milikku." Desis Sasuke tajam tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa bertanya langsung pada Hinata jika kau tidak mempercayaiku."

Tubuh Hinata semakin kaku kala Sasuke mulai menatapnya tajam meminta penjelasan, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa semua ini hanyalah kepura-puraan belaka, namun urung kala amethyst indahnya menangkap emerald Gaara yang menatapnya sayu seolah mengingatkannya akan janjinya tempo hari.

Dengan susah payah, Hinata terpaksa mengangguk pelan pada sosok Sasuke yang masih setia menunggu penjelasannya. "Y-ya, a-aku da-dan Ga-Gaara-_ku__n_ me-memang berpacaran."

Dan tanpa melihat pun, Hinata yakin kini Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sarat akan luka.

**XxXxXxX**

"Ke-kenapa? Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke-_kun_ kan? Ka-kau juga tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang kencan sebelumnya." Hinata bertanya dengan nada kecewa, dan meski kini mereka tengah menikmati indahnya pantai Konoha di malam hari, keceriaan dan kebahagiaan sama sekali tidak terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Aku menyadari bahwa orang suruhan Temari-_nee_ sedang mengikutiku, ini pasti aneh jika malam minggu aku sendirian dan tetap tinggal berdiam diri di kamar padahal aku telah memiliki kekasih. Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, Hinata. Aku terpaksa melakukannya."

Hinata hendak protes, namun tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Hinata tahu Gaara juga menderita dengan situasi ini, dan Hinata tahu betapa mengerikannya Temari-_nee_ jika wanita itu sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Ini adalah bagian dari janjinya, dan ia harus siap menanggung segala risikonya.

Kembali ia teringat bagaimana Sasuke meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun beberapa jam lalu, dan ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu terluka. Hinata ingin menahan Sasuke, tapi tahu bahwa ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu. Hinata setidaknya harus bersabar seminggu lagi agar bisa terlepas dari situasi rumit ini. Dan saat itu tiba, Hinata bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Sasuke.

Hinata termenung memikirkan Sasuke, sedang Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya kini menatap wajah manis Hinata dengan pandangan kecewa, Gaara tahu siapa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Hinata kini, siapa lagi jika bukan Sasuke? Seberapa kerasnya usaha Gaara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hinata, pada akhirnya akan sia-sia saja. Karena Hinata tidak akan pernah bisa lepas memikirkan Sasuke.

**XxXxXxX**

"Brengsek!"

Sasuke melempar semua barang yang dapat dijangkaunya dengan asal, tidak peduli jika kamarnya akan terlihat seperti kapal pecah setelahnya. Hatinya sakit memikirkan Hinata yang kini tengah bersama Gaara, dan lebih sakit lagi saat Hinata sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun saat ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Sasuke selalu takut jika hal ini terjadi, saat dimana ia tidak berada di sisi Hinata dan membiarkan pria lain mendekati gadis yang dicintainya itu merupakan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya, dan ia selalu takut jika Hinata mulai menaruh hati pada pria lain. Tapi semua ketakutan itu memudar seiring dengan sikap Hinata yang juga seolah mencintainya begitu besar.

Gadis itu selalu berada di sisinya dan mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah miliknya, juga mencurahkan segala kasih sayangnya hanya untuk dirinya. Lantas mengapa kini ia mengatakan telah menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain? Sasuke tahu ia tidak pernah dengan resmi mengajak Hinata menjalin suatu hubungan, karena menurutnya Hinata telah lama menjadi miliknya, dan seharusnya semua tahu itu.

Sasuke menunggu, menunggu Hinata menelponnya bahkan untuk sekedar mengatakan maaf. Sasuke akan memaafkan semua kesalahan Hinata, bahkan jika gadis itu tidak memberitahu alasan dari kesalahannya. Sasuke tidak membutuhkan penjelasan, yang diinginkannya hanyalah sosok Hinata yang kembali di sisinya.

Tapi semua harapan itu sirna sia-sia, sampai saat matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya pun Hinata tidak juga menelponnya atau menemuinya, bahkan di hari libur yang memberikan banyak waktu luang. Hinata sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Hinata melupakannya.

**XxXxXxX**

Kabar mengenai hubungan Hinata dan Gaara menyebar dengan cepat, siapa yang menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya Gaara lah yang berhasil menaklukkan hati Hinata? Sebagian siswi dilanda kebimbangan luar biasa, bukankah seharusnya Hinata bersama Sasuke? Mereka sadar betapa serasinya Hinata dan Sasuke, dan kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu hubungan keduanya. Tetapi sebagiannya lagi justru merasa senang karena akhirnya kembali mendapat peluang untuk merebut hati sang pangeran sekolah, tentu saja ini berlaku pada para _fan_ _girls_ Sasuke yang diam-diam membenci Hinata.

Hinata ke sekolah bersama Gaara, dan meski Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun dan terus menunduk, keduanya tampak mesra dengan Gaara yang menarik ringan tangan gadis itu posesif. Sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dipenuhi dengan aura kelam, berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk tidak melihat sosok Hinata dan Gaara, namun tetap saja onyx kelamnya mengkhianatinya.

Sasuke menjauh dari Hinata dan Hinata tak kunjung mendekatinya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke frustasi, sangat. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pria yang baru saja dicampakkan, walau istilah itu memang hampir benar untuknya. Beribu rayuan berdatangan dari para murid perempuan, merayunya agar melupakan Hinata dan berpaling pada salah satu dari mereka. Tch, andai bisa segampang itu…

"Kau terlihat berantakan." Sasuke menoleh sesaat dan menemukan sosok perempuan berambut coklat sebahu tengah menatapnya sayu.

"Aku Matsuri, kau pasti sering melihatku di antara kerumunan siswi yang memujamu." Ujar gadis yang mengaku bernama Matsuri itu lagi tanpa ragu, tidak peduli pada sosok Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya.

"Kenapa tidak melihatku saja? Percuma saja kau mengharapkannya terus, lihat? Dia bahkan telah bersama pria lain tanpa mempedulikanmu lagi." Kali ini perkataan Matsuri sukses membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya, meski dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk khas Uchiha.

"Lihat dirimu, Sasuke! Kau sama sekali tidak seperti Sasuke yang aku kenal, kau tampak menyedihkan, dan semua itu hanya karena gadis rendahan itu?!" Ujar Matsuri kali ini dengan emosi yang ditampakkannya dengan jelas.

"Jaga bicaramu." Desis Sasuke tajam membuat Matsuri sedikit menciut karenanya.

"Ka-kau tahu, semua orang memandangmu dengan tatapan kasihan dan kau membiarkan hal itu. Kenapa tidak membalasnya? Buktikan kalau kau baik-baik saja tanpa gadis itu. Tunjukkan padanya kalau kau juga bisa hidup tanpanya. Kau tidak mungkin terus menerus menderita sementara dia bersenang-senang di atas penderitaanmu kan?"

Kali ini Sasuke cukup tertegun mendengar penuturan Matsuri, itu benar, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan dirinya tampak kacau sementara sumber kekacauannya kini sedang tertawa bersama pria lain? Sasuke tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata dengan membalasnya, sungguh. Tapi ia tetap tertarik pada ucapan Matsuri untuk tidak membuat dirinya tampak begitu kacau karena gadis itu.

Ya benar, Sasuke harus membuktikan bahwa dirinya pun bisa bahkan jika seorang Hinata tidak berada di sisinya.

**XxXxXxX**

"Kalian berdua pacaran?" Gaara bertanya dengan mata memicing curiga.

"Hn."

"Ya, sejak dua hari yang lalu."

Hinata menarik nafas dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri agar air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya tidak keluar. Hinata tidak sadar akan Sasuke yang terus memperhatikannya diam-diam, ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk melihat wajah Sasuke, takut mendapati kenyataan bahwa pria itu bahagia dengan gadis lain, bukan dengannya.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian dimana sekolah heboh dengan hubungan baru yang dijalani Hinata dan Gaara, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang menghampirinya dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Awalnya Hinata merasa sangat senang, ia berpikir mungkin Sasuke mengerti apapun itu yang tengah terjadi dan memutuskan untuk bersabar dan menunggu. Tapi Hinata salah, gadis itu tampak begitu heran saat Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk mengajak Gaara juga, bukannya Sasuke tidak menyukai Gaara?

Lalu hatinya seolah tercabik-cabik ketika sosok perempuan berambut coklat tiba-tiba saja datang seraya memeluk lengan Sasuke mesra, dan Sasuke membiarkannya, bahkan gadis berambut coklat itu pun ikut makan siang bersama mereka di taman belakang sekolah. Lalu hati yang tadinya cuma tercabik-cabik kini hancur seketika kala mendengar langsung pengakuan dari Sasuke bahwa ia dan gadis itu tengah berpacaran, dan Hinata tahu Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbohog. Hinata tahu gadis itu, ia selalu berada di barisan awal dari jejeran siswi yang begitu memuja Sasuke sekaligus membencinya diam-diam, dan jika Hinata tidak salah ingat, salah satu teman gadis itu pernah memanggilnya dengan nama Matsuri.

Gaara memandang ekspresi pilu Hinata, meski gadis itu terus menundukkan wajahnya, ia tetap dengan jelas mampu melihat ekspresi kesedihan di wajah manis gadis itu. Gaara tahu ini berat bagi Hinata, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa senang dengan kenyataan ini. Jika Sasuke telah memiliki gadis lain di sisinya, maka kesempatan untuk membuat Hinata selalu berada di sisinya semakin besar bukan?

Acara akan siang itu berlangsung sunyi, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan kecuali Matsuri yang sesekali merajuk manja pada Sasuke. Saat bel masuk berbunyi, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Gaara segera menarik tangan Hinata agar gadis itu beranjak mengikutinya. Gaara tahu Hinata ingin menangis sekarang, dan ia memberikan kesempatan itu saat mereka telah berada jauh dari Sasuke dan Matsuri.

"Menangislah, kau pasti menderita." Gaara membawa Hinata dalam dekapannya dan bersyukur bahwa gadis itu sama sekali tidak menolak pelukannya yang begitu erat. Hening menyelimuti, tak ada suara yang terdengar di antara keduanya, dan meski Hinata terlihat seolah tengah tertidur dalam dekapannya, Gaara tahu Hinata kini tengah menangis tanpa suara.

Di sisi lain Sasuke diam-diam mengikuti sosok Hinata dan Gaara, penasaran bagaimana reaksi Hinata setelah tahu bahwa ia bisa juga menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain selain dirinya. Namun kenyataan yang didapatkannya justru berbeda, onyx hitamnya kembali sarat akan luka kala dilihatnya gadis berambut indigo itu terlihat tenang dan nyaman dalam dekapan Sabaku Gaara. Sasuke tidak melihat wajah Hinata karena gadis itu menyembunyikan wajah manisnya dalam dekapan pria berambut merah tersebut, tapi tubuh tenang tanpa perlawanan Hinata cukup membuat Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Gaara. Hatinya miris mengingat bahwa Hinata selalu menolak sentuhan dari pria lain selain dirinya, dan kini ia mendapati gadis itu tengah berada dalam dekapan pemuda lain tanpa perlawanan apapun.

**XxXxXxX**

"Bi-bisakah kita menghentikan semua ini? A-aku tidak sanggup lagi." Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba saat ia dan Gaara tengah berada dalam kamar pribadi bungsu Sabaku tersebut. Gaara mengundang Hinata untuk makan malam di rumahnya dan berjanji akan mengantar gadis itu pulang tepat jam sembilan. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima menit, dan keduanya kini memilih untuk bersantai di kamar bungsu Sabaku tersebut.

"Kita tidak bisa berbalik lagi, Hinata, kau harus menyelesaikannya. Ini sudah setengah jalan, dan jika kau memilih untuk berhenti… kau akan menghancurkan segalanya." Sahut Gaara datar.

"Ta-tapi a-aku tidak sanggup lagi, Gaara! Sa-Sasuke-kun, Sa-Sasuke-kun dia…" kalimat Hinata terputus, tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan sebatas kata-kata lagi.

"**Sasuke telah memiliki gadis lain**, tidak akan berubah bahkan jika kau menghentikan semua sandiwara ini." Gaara menekankan kalimatnya, berusaha membuat Hinata agar tidak terpaku pada pemuda Uchiha itu lagi.

"Ta-tapi a-aku tidak ingin membohongi perasaanku lagi, a-aku ingin mengakhirinya." Ujar Hinata sendu.

"Hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, Hinata. Kumohon, kau sudah berjanji padaku bukan?"

Hinata menatap Gaara sendu, berusaha meyakinkan pemuda itu untuk mengakhir semua ini namun kenyataan yang dilihatnya adalah Gaara yang tengah memohon padanya. Sebagian hatinya membenarkan ucapan Gaara, ini tidak akan berubah bahkan jika Hinata memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sandiwara ini, yang ada malah Hinata akan menghancurkan semua rencana yang ada.

Hinata tidak tega melihat betapa Gaara begitu mengharapkannya, kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi memiliki Sasuke bahkan jika semua ini berakhir membuat Hinata mengangguk pelan akan kalimat Gaara. Benar, tidak ada pilihan lain baginya selain melanjutkan apa yang telah dimulai olehnya.

**XxXxXxX**

Dua puluh tiga juli menjadi hari yang begitu menghebohkan di Konoha _Higah School_, seluruh siswi kini tengah berbondong-bondong menghampiri sosok Sasuke dan menyerahkan hadiah mereka untuknya –tidak peduli akan sosok Matsuri yang terus menerus berusaha mengusir mereka. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan datar, membiarkan Naruto menerima semua hadiah itu dengan dalih Naruto adalah wakil dari Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tidak beminat dengan hadiah-hadiah tersebut, karena tahu bahwa hadiah yang paling diinginkannya tidak mungkin di dapatkannya kini.

Hinata berjalan memasuki kelas dengan susah payah, tahu bahwa akan banyak murid yang berkumpul di kelasnya pada hari itu demi menemui Sasuke. Setiap tahun selalu seperti ini, dan Hinata sudah terbiasa akan hal tersebut. Hinata cukup berhasil menata hatinya, meski rasa sakit itu sama sekali tidak berkurang setiap kali melihat kebersamaan Sasuke dan Matsuri yang selalu tampak mesra di matanya.

Setidaknya Hinata cukup puas karena Sasuke tidak lagi menjauhinya, dan meski harus melihat Matsuri yang terus memeluk lengan Sasuke dimanapun dan kapanpun, asalkan Sasuke mau menegurnya dan tidak menjauhinya lagi, bagi Hinata itu semua sudah cukup.

Suatu keajaiban Sasuke bisa tetap menikmati makan siangnya di tanggal dua puluh tiga juli tanpa adanya serangan dari para sisiwi yang ngotot memberikan hadiah padanya, mungkin dikarenakan oleh sosok Matsuri yang selalu tampak galak dan menakutkan setiap kali ada siswi yang berusaha mendekati Sasuke. Ah, andai saja Hinata juga bisa seperti itu…

Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin, kali ini mereka makan siang bersama dengan suasana yang cukup ramai, mungkin dikarenakan mereka tidak hanya berempat lagi. Naruto yang merupakan teman akrab Sasuke –dan Hinata cukup akrab dengannya- juga ikut dalam acara makan siang kali ini, tidak lupa Sakura yang merupakan kekasih Naruto dan Ino yang merupakan sahabat Sakura. Juga ada Sai yang merupakan sepupu Sasuke sekaligus pacar Ino, serta Kiba dan Shikamaru yang sesekali dilihat Hinata berkumpul bersama Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Oh ya, Teme. Baru kali ini kau mengadakan pesta di ulang tahunmu, biasanya kau selalu menghindar." Ujar Naruto nyaring seperti biasanya.

"Hn, _Kaa_-_san_ yang memaksaku." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Dan tentu saja atas ideku, ini merupakan _sweet seventeen_ Sasuke, sudah sepantasnya dirayakan dengan pesta bukan?" Sambung Matsuri dengan antusias, tidak peduli pada sosok Sasuke yang merasa risih dengan jawabannya.

"Pe-pesta?" Gumam Hinata tiba-tiba namun cukup keras untuk di dengar semua orang yang berada di tempat itu.

"Ya, benar pesta." Sahut Naruto. "Bukankah kemarin Sasuke dan Matsuri membagi-bagikan undangan? Kau tidak dapat?" Lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Ti-tidak," Jawab Hinata sedikit kebingungan. "Mu-mungkin kemarin a-aku terlalu cepat pulang, ja-jadi tidak kebagian." Lanjut gadis manis itu lagi. Jujur, berita mengenai pesta ini sungguh mengejutkannya. Pasalnya, Sasuke sangat membenci keramaian dan selalu menolak untuk mengadakan pesta di hari ulang tahunnya. Sasuke pernah mengatakan bahwa ia hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan Hinata, hanya bedua. Oleh karenanya setiap tahun di tanggal dua puluh tiga juli Sasuke dan Hinata akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di tempat-tempat tertentu demi merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke. Hinata pikir tahun ini juga akan sama, namun kemudian ia sadar bahwa Sasuke bukan miliknya lagi. Benar, sudah saatnya Matsuri menggantikan posisinya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya kurang mengerti, mata safirnya lalu mengarah pada sosok Gaara yang duduk tenang di samping Hinata.

"Kemarin kau pulang bersama Gaara kan?" Tanya Naruto seraya berpikir, matanya memicing kala Hinata mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaannya. "Tapi kenapa Gaara sudah mendapatkan undangan sedangkan Hinata-chan tidak?"

Hinata tertegun kala mendengar kalimat Naruto, ia lalu menatap sosok Gaara yang beberapa detik kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah undangan mini dari dompet merah miliknya.

"Kupikir Hinata sudah dapat lebih dulu." Ujar Gaara datar, tahu bahwa Hinata pasti kecewa dan sedih saat ini.

"Mungkin saja si Teme lupa memberikanmu, Hinata-chan! Oy Teme, undangan untuk Hinata-chan mana?" Naruto berujar nyaring pada sosok Sasuke yang tetap asik melahap makan siangnya mengabaikan topik pembicaraan seputar undangan pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Hn?"

"Undangan untuk Hinata-chan mana?" Ulang Naruto sedikit kesal karena Sasuke yang terkesan mengabaikannya.

"Tidak ada, dia tidak di undang."

DEG.

**XxXxXxX**

"Semua orang sudah pulang." Hinata dapat merasakan seseorang kini berdiri di belakangnya, mendengar suaranya Hinata tahu bahwa itu adalah Gaara.

Gaara menghampiri sosok Hinata yang masih duduk membelakanginya, meski tidak melihat langsung, Gaara bisa menebak bahwa gadis itu pasti habis menangis sepanjang jam pelajaran ke tiga dan empat ini.

Perlahan pemuda bersurai merah itu duduk di sebelah Hinata seraya menyerahkan tas gadis itu, ia lalu menatap sosok Hinata sebentar sebelum akhirnya memeluknya erat. Hinata tidak melawan, cukup terkejut namun sama sekali tidak berniat melawan karena tahu akan percuma.

"Apakah begitu sakit?" Pertanyaan bodoh, dan Gaara tahu itu. Jadenya bisa melihat bagaimana menderitanya Hinata saat tahu Sasuke benar-benar mengabaikannya kini. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu bahkan tetap bersikap biasa setelah mengatakan kalimat 'ajaib'nya siang tadi, membuat hati Hinata semakin terasa ngilu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku sekali saja? Lihat aku dan lupakan dia." Gumam Gaara pelan tepat di telinga Hinata, kedua lengan pemuda itu lantas semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata seolah meyakinkan gadis itu akan kalimatnya.

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab, gadis manis itu tampak menerawang sebelum menatap wajah Gaara dan mengucapkan kata 'maaf'. Satu kata yang langsung meremukkan hati bungsu Sabaku yang tengah memeluknya.

Hinata pernah mencoba, tapi hasilnya sia-sia. Hinata tahu ia sangat menyayangi Sasuke, bahkan jika pemuda itu telah mengabaikannya kini. Gaara pemuda yang baik, tapi tetap tidak dapat menempati posisi Sasuke di hatinya. Hinata tidak mau menyakiti Gaara, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menyerahkan tempat Sasuke di hatinya pada pemuda itu. Hinata terlalu menyayangi Sasuke.

"Kita akhiri saja." Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap amethyst Hinata lembut. "Tidak ada gunanya, aku takut kau semakin menderita karena ini. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis lagi."

"Ta-tapi tinggal sedikit lagi, ka-kalau mengakhirinya sekarang Temari-_nee_ bisa-"

"Aku bohong."

"E-eh?"

"Aku membohongimu, maaf."

"Ga-Gaara-kun? A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Semua alasan yang kuucapkan padamu adalah bohong," ujar Gaara mantap walau ada keraguan di jade indah miliknya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin memilikimu. Aku ingin merebutmu dari Sasuke, aku menginginkanmu, aku mencintaimu. Kupikir ini bisa berhasil jika kau berada lebih lama di sisiku dibanding Sasuke, tapi sepertinya percuma saja."

"…"

Gaara mengambil nafas pendek melihat Hinata yang terdiam mencerna kalimatnya, dia tahu gadis itu kecewa padanya, dan ia sudah siap akan hal itu.

"Maaf, semua ini salahku. Aku tidak keberatan kau membenciku setelah ini, tapi kumohon jangan paksa aku untuk melupakan perasaanku padamu." Ujar Gaara tegas.

Hinata menunduk sepersekian detik, lalu kembali menatap Gaara dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ti-tidak, tidak ada gunanya bahkan jika aku membencimu. Untuk saat ini belum, tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku pasti memaafkanmu." Hinata tampak memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"A-aku sangat kecewa padamu, ta-tapi biar bagaimanapun te-terima kasih telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

**XxXxXxX**

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, merasa bosan dan tidak nyaman akan keramaian pesta ulang tahunnya. Onyx hitamnya tampak melirik bosan ke arah Matsuri yang entah mengapa sibuk menerima semua hadiah-hadiah miliknya sekaligus dengan bangga memberitahu bahwa ia adalah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke.

Semua tampak bersenang-senang, tentu saja pesta yang diadakan keluarga Uchiha pastilah sangat menakjubkan, terlebih ini adalah pesta _sweet seventeen_ putra bungsu mereka. Meski demikian, Sasuke yang seharusnya justru merasa paling bahagia malam ini justru merasakan sebaliknya. Rasa bersalah akan ucapannya kemarin terus menerus menghantuinya, belum lagi ekspresi pilu Hinata yang terus terbayang di benaknya semakin membuat hatinya seolah teriris-iris.

Sasuke sangat tampak bosan, meski beberapa teman lamanya rela mengorbankan waktunya demi menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya, tetap saja rasanya membosankan. Sasuke ingin Hinata berada di sini, memberinya kado terindah dan mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah miliknya. Tapi semua itu mustahil, mengingat bagaimana ia telah menyakiti gadis itu kemarin.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengikuti ucapan Matsuri untuk tidak memberikan undangan pesta ulang tahunnya pada Hinata, saat Matsuri mengusulkan hal itu, ia jelas menolak. Tetapi perempuan berambut coklat sebahu itu mengatakan bahwa Hinata pasti akan tetap datang bersama Gaara bahkan jika ia tidak memberikan undangan pada gadis itu, dan kontan saja kalimat itu membuatnya begitu terbakar cemburu sehingga menuruti ucapan Matsuri.

Sasuke tidak bisa membenci Hinata, tetapi cukup kecewa untuk kembali peduli pada gadis itu. Ini pesta ulang tahunnya, dan ia tidak ingin terlihat begitu memalukan dengan ekspresi merana kala melihat Hinata dan Gaara datang berduaan nanti, maka ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberikan undangan pada gadis itu meski kemungkinan Hinata akan datang bersama Gaara.

"Baiklah, saatnya meniup lilin!" Suara Matsuri terdengar begitu nyaring hingga membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, pemuda bermata onyx tersebut lantas mendelik kesal saat tahu ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian sebentar lagi –meski hal itu sudah sering dialaminya.

Sosok Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghampirinya lantas membuatnya terdiam sejenak, pemuda itu hanya berdiri dengan ekspresi datar di hadapannya, tidak mengatakan apapun namun Sasuke tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan Gaara padanya. Melihat kedatangan Gaara, Matsuri segera menghampiri sosok Sasuke dan memeluk lengan pemuda itu erat.

"Kau tidak bersama pacarmu?" Suara Matsuri terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Sasuke, kenapa perempuan itu harus mengatakannya dengan penuh penekanan? Seolah memberitahu Sasuke bahwa pemuda bersurai merah dihadapnnya itu adalah pemilik Hinata, bukan dirinya.

"Aku tidak punya pacar." Jawab Gaara datar, tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke mngernyit heran. Sasuke dapat merasakan cengkraman Matsuri pada lengannya semakin mengerat, dan saat Sasuke ingin berkomentar mengenai kalimat Gaara tadi, Matsuri segera mengalihkan topik dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus segera meniup lilin dan membuat permohonan.

"Hinata bukan pacarku, aku hanya memintanya berpura-pura untuk menjadi kekasihku."

Gaara seolah tidak peduli akan para tamu undangan yang kini berbondong-bondong membentuk lingkaran dengan Sasuke pusatnya, juga tentang Matsuri yang menyadari ucapannya dan bermaksud menjauhkan Sasuke darinya, ia tahu Sasuke penasaran akan maksud kalimatnya dan kini ia memberikan jawabannya. Keramaian yang tercipta berubah hening kala mendengar suara lantang Gaara, jade pemuda itu lantas mengamati sosok Sasuke yang tampak tertegun akan kalimatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam, lantas berjalan mendekati sosok Gaara yang berada di luar lingkaran tanpa mempedulikan sosok Matsuri yang sedari tadi enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada lengannya kirinya.

"Aku menyukai Hinata, dan aku akan melakukan apapun agar Hinata berada di sisiku. Aku meyakinkannya untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarku, juga meyakinkannya untuk tidak memberitahu apapun padamu."

"…"

"Aku berharap dengan berada di sisiku tanpamu dia akan melihatku, tapi sepertinya aku salah. Seberapa besar pun usaha yang kulakuan, yang terpantul di mata indahnya hanya sosokmu. Kau menang."

Sasuke tampak menggeram kesal, kedua jemari tangannya bahkan telah mengepal erat siap mendaratkan beberapa pukulan di wajah tampan Gaara. Tapi Sasuke tidak melakukannya, selain karena tidak ingin menghancurkan pestanya sendiri, hal terpenting yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah menemui Hinata.

Sasuke menarik nafas sejenak sebelum memandang sinis sosok Gaara dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan pestanya sendiri, tapi kemudian sosok Matsuri yang terus menerus menempel padanya mulai menjadi penghalang baginya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Menemui Hinata."

Matsuri menatap sosok Sasuke tidak percaya, pemuda itu bahkan dengan datarnya mengatakan akan menemui Hinata dan meninggalkannya di tempat ini.

"Tidak boleh! Demi tuhan kau bisa menghancurkan pestamu!" Ujar gadis berambut coklat tersebut berusaha menahan Sasuke di sisinya.

"Hn, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menemui Hinata."

"Aku bilang tidak boleh, kau harus tetap berada di tempat ini, Sasuke!"

Suara Matsuri yang lumayan keras entah mengapa mampu menarik perhatian para undangan, kini para tamu yang sebagian besar adalah murid sekolah tempat mereka menuntut ilmu mulai menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Matsuri yang tampak bersitegang.

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku." Ujar Sasuke sinis dan tajam, pemuda itu lantas melepas paksa pelukan gadis itu di lengannya tidak peduli jika gadis itu sedikit meringis karenanya.

"Kau kekasihku, aku berhak melarangmu!" Matsuri tampak bersikeras agar Sasuke tidak meninggalkannya.

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak pernah sekalipun memintamu menjadi pacarku. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu pada orang-orang, aku tidak membantahnya saat itu karena kupikir ini bisa membuat Hinata sedikit cemburu padaku." Sasuke mendesis tajam seraya menatap sosok Matsuri dingin. "Sekali lagi aku tidak pernah merasa menjadi kekasihmu, Nona. Kau sendiri yang berkhayal tentang hal itu."

Tubuh Matsuri berubah kaku mendengar kalimat Sasuke, memang benar dia sendirilah yang mengumbar tentang statusnya sebagai pacar Uchiha Sasuke sementara Sasuke tidak pernah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih pemuda itu.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak membantah ucapannya tersebut, maka ia pun berpikir bahwa Sasuke menerima dirinya sebagai kekasihnya. Matsuri sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu di depan semua orang di pesta ini, samar-samar ia dapat melihat beberapa _fan_ _girls_ Sasuke yang kini tengah tersenyum mengejek padanya.

Tapi Matsuri tidak menyerah, tepat saat Sasuke mulai beranjak meninggalkannya, ia berusaha meraih lengan pemuda itu lagi, membuat pemuda itu kembali berada di sisinya. Namun semua itu gagal tatkala seseorang menarik lengannya kasar, saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati Sabaku Gaara tengan mencengkram lengannya erat seraya memandang kepergian Sasuke.

"Biarkan dia." Ujar pemuda itu datar namun entah mengapa membuat Matsuri sedikit merinding.

"Kenapa? kenapa kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Bukankah dengan tetap diam Hinata akan menjadi milikmu? Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Sasuke pergi dariku!" Matsuri memukul kasar dada bidang pemuda itu seraya mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

Gaara diam membiarkan Matsuri memukulnya, tetapi semenit kemudian ia meraih kedua lengan gadis itu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan bermimpi, sejak awal Sasuke tidak pernah melihatmu. Jangan memaksakan hal yang tidak mungkin."

**XxXxXxX**

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…"

Nafas Sasuke tampak begitu berat akibat berlarian di sepanjang jalan, onyx kelamnya lantas menampakkan kelegaan saat mendapati sosok yang dicarinya berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada kini.

Sasuke ingat, beberapa minggu lalu tempat ini merupakan tempat pilihan mereka untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke berdua, danau berukuran sedang yang terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha. Danau tersebut dikelilingi hutan kecil yang lumayan lebat, membuat sebagian orang enggan mengunjungi tempat itu kala malam hari tiba.

Hinata berdiri di sana, membelakanginya dengan tangan yang saling bertaut satu sama lain di depan dada. Cahaya rembulan seolah memberi efek tertentu dalam pandangan Sasuke, Hinata seolah menjelma menjadi sosok putri bulan yang baru saja sampai di bumi.

Sasuke mendekat tanpa suara, belakangan ia mengetahui bahwa sebuah meja kecil terletak di depan Hinata lengkap dengan sebuah kue tart yang Sasuke yakin adalah buatan tangan Hinata. Hati Sasuke terenyuh mendengar bagaimana gadis itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu ulang tahun untuknya, lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan gadis itu untuknya di setiap tahunnya. Hinata tetap memegang janjinya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke hanya berdua, bahkan jika Sasuke sendiri tidak menepatinya.

"Aku sudah menduga kau berada di sini."

Hinata tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar tepat di belakang tubunya, saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati Sasuke yang tampak sedikit berantakan sedang menatapnya sendu.

"Kau tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunku seorang diri tanpaku." Ujar Sasuke lagi.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu sedikit bergeser dari posisinya agar Sasuke dapat melihat kue tart yang dihasi lilin-lilin kecil buatannya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun." Ujar gadis itu lembut.

Sasuke tidak berpikir lagi saat dirinya melangkah cepat dan meraih Hinata kedalam pelukannya, menyesap aroma yang begitu dirindukannya seraya mengecup bibir mungilnya lembut.

"Terima kasih."

Hinata tampak kurang nyaman dengan sikap Sasuke, gadis itu jelas mencoba menghindari kecupan Sasuke di bibirnya dan lepas dari pelukan pemuda itu meski Sasuke selalu bisa menahannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, pe-pestanya?"

"Aku meninggalkannya, aku tidak butuh semua itu."

"Ta-tapi Matsuri-san sudah menyiapkannya untu-"

"Aku tidak peduli, karena aku tidak pernah meminta semua itu. Apa yang kupinta adalah merayakan semua ini hanya berdua denganmu."

Hinata tersenyum senang, nyaris memeluk balik Sasuke andai tidak ingat bahwa Sasuke telah memiliki gadis lain kini.

"Gaara sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku." Hinata tertegun mendengar kalimat Sasuke, lebih terkejut lagi karena tidak menyangka Gaara akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada pemuda itu.

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu, tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang lain. Kau tahu aku selalu takut semua pria akan jatuh cinta padamu karena kebaikanmu itu." Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat, sangat erat seolah tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu lagi.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke sudah memiliki Matsuri-san."

"Aku tidak punya hubungan dengannya, semua itu hanya gossip, jangan percaya."

"Tapi kalian tampak dekat."

"Karena aku ingin melihatmu cemburu."

"Da-dan aku benar-benar cemburu."

"Hn, benar kah?"

"A-aku tidak hanya cemburu, ta-tapi juga menangis."

"Maaf."

"Ti-tidak, aku yang salah."

"Tidak ada yang salah, yang terpenting semuanya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala."

Hinata mengangguk ringan, lalu mulai membalas dekapan Sasuke dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Aku harus meniup lilinnya." Ujar Sasuke lembut, Hinata yang menyadari kalimat Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kue tart buatannya yang lilin-lillinnya nyaris padam tertiup angin.

"Benar, jangan lupa mengucapkan permohonan." Ujar gadis itu lembut.

Sasuke meniup lilinnya, tidak seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu –saat Sasuke menolak untuk mengucapkan permohonan- kali ini Sasuke mengikrarkan permohonannya dalam hati agar kejadian baru-baru ini tidak terulang lagi, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata lagi. Sesaat setelah mengucapkan doa, onyx Sasuke lantas terarah pada sosok Hinata yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke tidak terlalu menyadarinya tadi, tapi kini terlihat jelas bahwa wajah gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu terlihat begitu pucat bahkan saat tersenyum sekalipun.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Sasuke-kun."

Dan onyx Sasuke pun sontak membulat kala tubuh mungil itu terjatuh perlahan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hinata!"

**XxXxXxX**

Objek pertama yang Hinata lihat kala membuka kedua matanya adalah wajah panik Sasuke yang sarat akan kecemasan, tangan pemuda itu tampak menggenggam jemarinya erat tanpa pernah melepaskannya sedetik pun.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sasuke tampak mengambil nafas lega meski wajahnya masih menunjukkan kecemasan yang dalam.

"A-apa yang terjadi denganku?" Tanya Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan keadaannya yang kini terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

"Kau pingsan karena demam." Tangan Sasuke mulai membela surai indigo milik Hinata lembut. "Maaf, aku lupa kalau kau tiba bisa berlama-lama di udara dingin. Harusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu menunggu, harusnya aku tidak memilih tempat itu, harusnya aku-"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." Potong Hinata pelan. "Ti-tidak ada yang salah di sini, ja-jangan menyalahkan dirimu." Hinata tersenyum lembut seraya mengubah posisinya yang tadinya berbaring kini tengah duduk nyaman bersandar di ranjang.

Sasuke terdiam seraya memandang Hinata intens, rasa bersalah kembali menyergapnya kala melihat wajah gadis itu yang masih tampak pucat.

"Ah!"

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku lupa memberikanmu kado. A-apa kau membawa bingkisan biru tua di atas meja dekat danau tadi?" Tanya Hinata sedikit panik.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, karena panik, ia memang tidak sempat lagi memperhatikan apa-apa saja yang berada di sekitarnya tadi, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana menolong Hinata agar gadis itu tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Aku takut kadonya hilang," ujar Hinata kecewa, namun bukan hal itu yang sebenarnya membuatnya kecewa. Hinata mungkin bisa mengambil kadonya besok dan memberikannya pada Sasuke, namun besok bukan lagi tanggal 23 juli, dan kemungkinan ia menjadi orang terakhir yang memberikan Sasuke hadiah, sangat bertentangan dengan keinginannya untuk menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan Sasuke hadiah.

"Tidak perlu memikirkannya, lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan hadiahku. Hadiah yang sangat kuinginkan."

"Eh?"

"Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan saat menanyakan apa yang kuinginkan beberapa waktu lalu?" Hinata menerawang seraya mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu dimana ia bertanya tentang apa yang dinginkan pemuda itu di hari ulang tahunnya, wajahnya lantas memerah seketika saat mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke saat itu.

'_Hyuuga Hinata, aku hanya mau Hyuuga Hinata.'_

"Kau sudah ingat?" Ujar Sasuke menyeringai melihat bagaimana wajah Hinata yang tadinya pucat kini menjadi merah padam. Hinata mengangguk pelan, merasa malu sekaligus senang di saat yang sama.

"Jadi, apakah kali ini Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar menjadi milikku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara yang begitu pelan seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata yang masih menunduk, jemari kekarnya lantas mengangkat dagu gadis itu dan menempelkan kening keduanya.

"Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, Hinata. Sangat menginginkanmu. Aku tidak mau lagi kejadian dengan Gaara terulang kembali."

Hinata tersenyum lembut, tahu bahwa Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Walau terasa berat, Hinata berusaha menjulurkan kedua lengannya memeluk leher Sasuke erat dan perlahan menempelkan hidung keduanya. Posisi keduanya kini teramat dekat, namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang merasa risih akan hal itu.

"Bu-bukankah sejak dulu Hyuuga Hinata selalu menjadi milikmu?" Hinata tersenyum jahil membalas kalimat Sasuke, namun senyumannya harus pudar kala Sasuke mengecup bibir mungilnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak bisa menarik kata-katamu kembali, Hyuuga Hinata. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Kau milikku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun lagi merebutmu dariku." Ujar Sasuke posesif.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi kalimat posesif Sasuke, hal ini sudah biasa baginya dimana Sasuke akan berkata tidak akan membiarkannya bersama pemuda lain selain dirinya.

"Ka-kalau begitu ka-kau harus bersiap, Uchiha Sasuke. Karena Hyuuga Hinata pun tidak akan meninggalkanmu bahkan jika kau tidak lagi menginginkannya."

Alis Sasuke tampak mengekrut mendengar kalimat Hinata. Ia lantas mendorong pelan tubuh gadis itu dan tetap menempelkan kening keduanya tanpa menindih tubuh gadis itu sepenuhnya.

"Hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi, karena semakin kau berada di dekatku, semakin aku menginginkanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata."

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan momen malam itu pun di akhiri dengan dieliminasinya jarak antara keduanya. Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata mesra, dan Hinata membalasnya dengan perlakuan yang sama. Keduanya tersenyum lega, tahu bahwa kesalah pahaman di antara mereka telah berakhir dengan _happy ending_. Dalam hati keduanya berdoa agar kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang kembali, ya semoga tidak terulang lagi. Tidak akan pernah terulang lagi.

.

.

.

**XxXxXxXENDXxXxXxX**

**Akhirnya selese juga -_-**

**Hehe, sebenarnya ini fic khusus buat ultah Sasu-pyon, tapi berhubung udah telat banget, jadi fic one shot biasa aja deh ^^'a**

**Maaf kalo kurang menarik, alur bermasalah dan banyak Typo. Lagi keluar kota gak ada wifi jadi sering uring-uringan -_-, belum lagi masalah penawaran di kampus, aku udah tanya ma anak2 DNA, dan mereka nyuruh publish aja, sayang juga sih kalo di hapus…**

**Jadinya gini deh, fic sederhana apa adanya^^'**

**Aku publish lewat Hp, jadi mungkin ada yang sedikit aneh atau apalah..**

**Baru kali ini publish lewat Hp sih^^**

**Akhir kata, moga kalian masih berkenan untuk meninggalkan review untuk author abal satu ini. **_**Arigatou **_**sebelumnya^^/**


End file.
